Blogger Chris Gethard
Blogger Chris Gethard was an blogger that hounded Erin in the 2016 movie. History Chris Gethard chased down the Ghostbusters after the events at The Mercado where Rowan North killed himself. He caught up to them near E 45th Street. Chris set his phone to record video then asked them to answer a couple quick questions for his blog. He asked how it felt wasting tax payer money and government resources with their pranks. Abby Yates told him to go back to his mother's basement where he lived then pushed the phone down. He sarcastically replied he planned to. He addressed Erin and revealed he went to her hometown and found out she made up a ghost when she was a child then ended asking her if she was born a fraud and called her ghost girl.Blogger Chris Gethard (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 12 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:26:58-1:27:08). Sony Pictures. Blogger Chris Gethard says: "Ms. Gilbert, I asked around your hometown. I talked to somebody you went to school with. They said when you were a kid, you made up a ghost. So, tell me, were you born a fraud, ghost girl?" Erin snapped, turned around, and collared him, then exclaimed not to call her that. Abby insisted he was too pasty to fight. Patty Tolan pointed out she was making them look bad. Abby implored her to let go. The other Ghostbusters tried to restrain Erin. He retorted she should go back into therapy and called her a freak. Erin punched him square in his face. He instantly dropped to the pavement. Patty was shocked. The cellphone video of the fight was uploaded to Youtube and Chris later tweeted that he was "feeling fine with the help of an ice pack and a nice glass of Merlot" then he thanked his followers for their words of support.New York Post (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 12 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:27:50-1:27:52). Sony Pictures. New York Post reads: "After cellphone video of brawl appeared on Youtube, Gethard tweeted that he was "feeling fine with the help of an ice pack and a nice glass of merlot," then he thanked both of his m---y followers for their words of support." The skirmish was covered in a late edition of the New York Post, including an exclusive with Chris. They titled the article "Nosebusters! It's not the ghosts he should be afraid of," printed a photo of Erin delivering the blow for the front page, and printed the majority of the story on page 4 to 5. Photos of the Ghostbusters trying to pull Erin off of Chris and a small photo of Chris lying on his back were also printed. Later, while at headquarters, Jillian Holtzmann read the New York Post for Erin. Holtzmann proclaimed the article was devastating. Erin sighed. It was also covered on television station Fox 5. Trivia *While the character is named after the actor playing him, the real Chris Gethard is not a blogger, per se. However, Chris has written a few books, including Weird NY, a book detailing the ghost stories and urban legends of New York City. *Chris Gethard is in the longform improvisation team The Stepfathers, an offshoot of the Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre, along with Zach Woods.Wikipedia: Chris Gethard *Kristen Wiig accidentally punched Chris Gethard in one take.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Filmmaker Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:27:19-01:27:23). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "Kristen really punched him in one take. By accident, of course." Appearances *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 12 References Gallery GB2016BloggerChrisGethardSc01.png| GB2016BloggerChrisGethardSc02.png| GB2016BloggerChrisGethardSc03.png| GB2016BloggerChrisGethardSc04.png| GB2016BloggerChrisGethardSc05.png| GB2016BloggerChrisGethardSc06.png| GB2016BloggerChrisGethardSc07.png| GB2016BloggerChrisGethardSc08.png| GB2016BloggerChrisGethardSc09.png| GB2016BloggerChrisGethardSc10.png| Category:GB:2016 Characters Category:Minor character